Ruling Double Dimensions
by Enica
Summary: An AU where duel academy is four years long, with lots of spritshipping and action. What if Judai was the king of two dimensions? What if Johan was the gatekeeper that traveled dimensions with Rainbow Dragon? What if Haou actually became another person inside Judai? And of course, what if they needed to defeat one more enemy to save the worlds! Read and see!


**Hi, everyone! I'm Enica. This is my veeeery first fanfic so I just hope anyone reads this at all. Soooo excited!~ Now, I will promise two things; **

**There will be a lot of showing how awesome Judai, sometimes Johan, is and there will be spritshipping (a lot of it and lots of fluff too) also I don't think there will be lots of drama. Some of the battles will be dueling but there will be other kinds too. (You'll have to wait and see). Also there will be some cards designed by me but I will describe them so no worries. **

**Now, disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh GX, since if I did spritshipping would be canon, Sho would have died and Judai would be ruling the world. Claimer; I own some cards that wasn't in any of the Yugioh series and I own the plot. **

**"This is Haou talking"**

'This is thinking'

"This is normal talking"

**Please enjoy! *bows***

...

"I'm worried about Aniki." Sho said for about the hundredth time. He had been pacing back and forth between the couches inside Manjoumes room and that didn't make anyone inside any less irritated.

Finally, the owner of the room got up from his seat on the couch and, "For the last time, tell us what's _wrong_!" he snapped. He was about to start beating Sho but got stopped by Asuka.

"Manjoume is right, Sho. If you don't tell us what's wrong how are we supposed to help?" She pointed out. Sho stopped his pacing and turned to them.

"I know! It's just that, I don't know how to say it..." Sho admitted. Everyone was now looking at him with curious looks. He stayed silent for a while and then took a deep breath. "Is it normal for people not to sleep for a long time?"

As this was a science question, it was Bastion who answered first "If someone has insomnia, they might not be able to sleep."

"What about not sleeping at all for a week?" Sho asked.

"That's definitely not normal. But what brought this Sho?" the curiosity in Bastions question was obvious.

"I thought so. I wanted to know if it was normal because Aniki hasn't slept since last week." Sho sighed, it wouldn't be easy answering all their questions and he knew it. And as expected, they started with their questions after a minute of shocked silence.

"How is that possible?! He looks completely fine!"

"For what reason would he even stay awake?"

"How do you know? I mean did you also stay awake with him?"

"Was it exactly a week ago? Are you sure?"

When they finally stopped to breathe they looked not only curious but also confused. Sho could do nothing but take another deep breath and start explaining, "Last Saturday I realized that he wasn't in bed when I woke up. Which is already weird since he normally sleeps 'till noon. I guessed he had pulled an all-nighter, but the same thing happened the next day, so I decided to put something under his bed covers to check if he got inside the bed at all. And since the day I put it there it hasn't moved even once." He finished in one breath.

"Aniki sure has been acting weird, right!? I saw him paying attention to class yesterday -saurus!" exclaimed Kenzan.

"Now that you mention it, that slifer slacker has been disappearing! Ever since the darkness was beaten he has been going somewhere." Manjoume was getting angry. "He disappeared for three days last week! How dare he go somewhere without this Thunder-sama knowing!"

"I wonder what's wrong with him? I hope it's nothing serious." Asuka said worriedly.

"Oh come on everyone, you're forgetting who you are talking about! This is _Judai_, I bet he is just doing some world saving again!" Bastion said.

They couldn't do anything but agree at this point. Knowing Judai he would be saving the world again behind their backs. Still, although everyone inside was convinced, the blunette who was listening from outside the door was not. But he knew he had the privilege to learn the truth from Judai so he wasn't concerned.

...

"Hahahahahahahaha! They were worried about _that_?! Hahahaha!" Judai could not stop himself from laughing at what his friends were worrying about, that was the _least_ of his problems. Johan didn't find it that amusing, however.

"Judai! I'm serious! Can you please stop laughing and answer?!" Johan sighed. He got up from his seat on the duel card monuments next to the road to duel academy's main building and stood before Judai who was sitting right next to him.

"Hahaha! Sorry..." Judai looked up to Johan's eyes. He stopped laughing when he saw that Johan was looking at him with worried eyes. Although he still had to erase the tears laughing too much had formed, to make his sight a little less blurry. He sighed and started explaining,

"You were asking why I didn't sleep right?" Johan nodded and Judai continued "That's a misunderstanding, I do sleep, it's just that Haou said that thinking was hard to do inside my mind. So when I sleep he comes out."

"I guessed so. Haaaah~ I was really worried you know?" Johan couldn't help it, this stupid brunette had so much responsibility on him that it wouldn't be surprising for him not to be able to sleep.

"Haha... I'm sorry. You remember that Haou has something to do tonight, right? Will you come to help?" Judai asked.

"I promised, didn't I? But where is it? Dark world? Or maybe it's the other one. Uuuuuuumm... What was its name?" Johan had to know all of the dimensions' names because of the job he had unexpectedly acquired last month. And he was still learning. Even tough he kept forgetting the name of one of the only two he actually wanted to keep in mind.

"It's in the sprit world. That's also where the duel monsters live. And yes, it's Haou's business so it's in the dark world." Judai said matter-of-factly.

"I still can't believe you got two dimensions for yourself. How did you even manage to do it?" Johan sighed again, it was becoming a habit. Just thinking that his best friend had become the king of two dimensions -the dark world and the sprit world- in two weeks was making him want to sigh.

"I already told you the story!"

"Yes, yes. I know." Johan sat back to his place next to the brunette."I just can't believe it."

...

**Four weeks ago, the sprit world**

Magicians' Valkyria sighed, it had been five months since the last ruler of the kingdom died in a battle. Was there no possible candidate who could fulfill the late kings will?

"Of course there isn't..." she told herself. What was written on the will was ridiculous. Although anyone, even a commoner, could be a candidate, they had to fulfill the conditions.

-First they had to have approval from not only all types of duel sprits but also from humans. That was already impossible since everyone wanted one of their type to be the king.

-They also had to be able to duel well enough to beat Black Magician. He is the best duelist in the kingdom for the three Egyptian gods' sake!

-Finally, they had to be able to learn advanced magic.

Valkyria didn't know where they would find someone like that, nor how someone could attain approval from every type, what she did know was that she wouldn't enjoy explaining her constant failure to find a candidate to Black Magician Girl. She was walking through the halls of the castle thinking how she would explain herself to her blond superior. Her excuse-thinking-time was interrupted when she heard the maids gossiping inside a room to the right;

"Are you sure about that Mystic?!" asked a human maid with short brown hair, pointing her broom to a Mystical Elf who was also in maid cloths. The elf looked away from the bed she was making and nodded.

"Amy, I'm sure. I got a letter from our village elder saying they had approved of a human boy. The letter said that the boy already had approval from fifty-seven other types. I wonder how he managed that..." she explained.

"Wow! That's amazing! He only needs four more approvals to come to the castle. Although he needs to win against Black Magician, he could very well be our new master!" Amy exclaimed happily. "We would finally have a king! Oh! Maybe he's handsome!" Amy's eyes were now in heart shape.

Valkyria was stunned right outside the door. A human boy getting so much approval... "That's impossible!" the magician had entered the room and started shouting all in a second "There's no way a human would get approval from a duel sprit!"

"Well, that's what the letter from elf village said. I don't know anything else." Mystic said. Valkyria was trying to calm herself down. All of a sudden, she was struck by an idea. 'If the boy reaches the castle in a week I will be saved from explaining how I failed!'

"When did you get that letter?" she asked finally managing to calm down.

"Two days ago." calmly answered Mystic.

'Yes! If he's fast enough he will reach the castle in a few days! I'll be saved...' Valkyria thought. She started her walk to her own room in a fast pace, she would write that the elfs approved of a human boy in her report and she wouldn't be seen like a waste of space. But once again her thoughts were interrupted. This time it was by an extremely loud cheering coming from the castles inner garden.

"What is it this time?!" the spell caster sighed, running through the corridors to the stairs and literally jumping down them to the garden. She had readied herself for what she would see when she got out to the road going to the outer gates but it still couldn't stop her from gasping in shock.

The Black Magician was on his knees next to the pond, his life points 0. While a brunette boy was standing in front of the magician, his life points... 4000?! This boy, who had come out of nowhere, had single handedly beaten the Black Magician, the best duelist of Sprit World, without losing even one life point!

"Wh-what?! How?!" Valkyria managed to say. The duelists did not hear it.

"Gotcha! It was a very fun duel! I'm Judai by the way." The brunette said.

"You say it was a fun duel? Even though there was so much at stake?" The Black Magician asked, apparently still shocked from his crushing defeat.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Judai said while grinning and helping the previous top duelist of sprit world get up.

"You would be beheaded if you lost!" said Black Magician Girl from the crowd that had gathered to watch the duel. Judai ignored her. It wasn't the first time he dueled with his life at stake, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who are you?! Why did you enter our castle?!" asked an apparently angry guard from the crowd.

"Eh? Wasn't anyone who got all the approvals supposed to come to the castle? Did I read the brochure wrong?" asked the brunette.

"No. I'm pretty sure it said to come here, Judai." a weird-looking-fiendish-dragon-monster **(A/N: It's Yubel)** which appeared beside him answered. Valkyria, who was shocked to death for the fourth time today, couldn't even see the monster, instead she was processing what she just heard. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it, she opened it once again,

"Y-you have all the approvals?!" she stuttered.

"Yep. Didn't I say so?" The soon-to-be-king asked, holding a mass of signed paper in his hands. Everyone in the crowd couldn't help but fall back anime style.

"Ah! That's right I'm also supposed to be able to use advanced magic, right?" He asked innocently, Black Magician nodded. "Hmmmmmm... Well, I am the master of the darkness of creation so I should probably be able to use any magic that you can teach me." Judai let some of the darkness that slept inside him out, creating an aura of dark around him. That proved his point to everyone.

But in front of the king they had so unexpectedly acquired, none of them could move. After five minutes of awkward silence, Dark Magician finally managed to get over his shock. And knelt on one knee to the ground bowing his head.

"My lord and my king..." he announced as everyone else also knelt down and bowed.

**(Yes, I know, it was very rushed but what can you do? He did become king in three days.)**

...

The sun had already set and the duel academy students were sleeping. Well, most of them anyway. Johan and Judai had met at the fence gates of the abandoned dorm around midnight and were now walking deeper to the forest. Although, they were not alone. Sho and Kenzan had followed Judai from the red dorm, without the brunette knowing.

When they got to a small opening where the moonlight could reach the grass in the dense forest, Johan stopped, soon the two were looking up to the space between the trees. Their followers had also stopped and hid inside some bushes. It was Judai who broke the silence.

"It seems to be here. Do you think both of us can pass through it?"

Johan who seemed to be inspecting something in the air took his deck out, looked at it a little and smiled.

"I think we should be able to, at least Rainbow Dragon thinks so. But how am supposed to fly through it? Unlike a _certain_ dark king I know, I don't have unlimited amounts of duel energy and I used it to the last drop today." Johan said, thinking a way of flying without using his newfound powers of being able to use card effects on himself, much like how Judai uses his unlimited duel energy to bring duel cards to real life.

"What are they talking about, senpai?" Kenzan whispered.

"I have no idea." Sho answered. "Let's wait and see what happens."

Judai looked thoughtful for a while "Hmmmm... I was planing on giving Transcendent Wings for you to use on yourself but..." he grinned widely "we'll have to do it this way."

Judai was now used to having Yubel in his soul. So he could easily turn his eyes to cyan and blue, Yubels eyes. But, he had lately learned an even better trick... Judai imagined Yubel and himself combining to one and arched his back, allowing two dark, dragon wings grow from his back. Yubels soul, which was now wingless, nodded approvingly from the place between the two boys she had appeared.

Johan didn't look too shocked seeing this, he was used to it, knowing Judai meant that you wouldn't be surprised at _anything, _anymore. And honestly, Judai was a bit disappointed. 'It doesn't matter.' he thought 'He'll be shocked now.' He had knelt down, grabbed Johan bridal style and leapt up all in a second.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?!" Johan exclaimed as he had to hug Judai's neck to not fall of. It took him a minute of flying to realize what was going on. But when he did understand it he smiled and slightly blushed. It was as a good feeling as always, to be carried by his eleven-dimension-boyfriend.

"I thought we had agreed to just be friends when we're in this world." Johan started when they passed through the dimensional gate.

"We're in the gate now, it doesn't count." Judai answered, laughing. As he set the blunette down on the floor of the dark tunnel which was the safest road to another dimension, he transformed his slifer uniform to Haou's armor (without the head part) using the shadows that were everywhere inside the tunnel. He waited awhile for Haou to come out, it wouldn't be pretty if they thought he was a fake and then started walking to the light ahead right away when his eyes changed to

demonic golden.

"Ah! Wait Judai," Johan started but when he saw that the figure in front of him didn't even look back, he understood that it was someone else "Iya*. Wait Haou!" Haou turned to the blunette,

**"What's wrong, Johan?"**

"It's Rainbow Dragon. He says that there will be a long way to your castle and we can't walk there. What should we do?"

**"Hmm... We'll ride there. You should summon Sapphire Pegasus. I'll summon Night-Mare."**

"Alright." Johan nodded while holding a card up and summoning it, "Sapphire Pegasus!" a white pegasus with jewels appeared and bent down for the blunette to get on. At the same time, Haou started the summoning ritual for his horse.

**"I play, Ritual of Midnight. I send three monsters to the graveyard. Come, The Illusion of Midnight: Night-Mare!"** A completely black, beautiful horse appeared. The only way you could now that this horse was a duel monster was its mane and tail which turned into a black mist and its glowing, crimson eyes. The mare bowed her head to her master.

"Oh my!" Sapphire Pegasus shouted as his eyes turned into hearts, "You have to introduce this lady to me, Johan!" Johan chuckled. Haou shook his head and got on his horse while Night-Mare hmphed and turned away. They all galloped ahead while trying to ignore Sapphires constant glances to the mare.

When they finally reached the entrance to the dark world, Johan realized that it had changed a lot from what Sho had told him. The first thing he saw was the night sky filled with stars and the two giant moons that were overlapping each other. After that he realized they were standing on a hill with white flowers lit by the pale moonlight. Down the hill, he could see a dirt road going to a small village. What he could use to describe this world would be one word and that would be, beautiful.

He looked to his right side and decided that the king was on par with his world; the brunettes hair had what looked like gold strands of hair glowing the same color with his eyes. Johan knew that Haous eyes would glow in the dark, meaning that he could see in it but it still amazed him. Judai had a kings posture ever since he came back from this dimension but wearing the black armor, riding a war horse just made him seem even more royal.

Haou, who had noticed that the blunette was staring around in awe, explained,

**"When I destroyed the meteor using Inferno Wing, the world turned to its original look, the plants grew again and the moons, the sun and stars retuned. Also I revived everyone who had been inside the Super Polymerization, so the villages thrived again."**

"Huh? Then how is Super Polymerization still working?" Johan asked as they trotted down the hill.

**"Judai is the darkness of creation and I am the darkness of oblivion. The reason I used souls to feed that card was because someone tried to control our darkness using black magic and failed, causing the darkness to obtain a mad personality, even believing itself to be a god."**

"Fujiwara..." Johan said, it was not a question.

**"Yes."**

The rest of their ride, no one talked. After about half an hour of galloping, they reached the gates of a castle. Johan was once again shocked, he had been expecting a dark, twisted castle made of rock and lava. Sure, this castle was nonetheless scary with its three towers and onyx walls but it wasn't the creepy mass of black stone Sho had told him about. After passing through the outer gates made of grey marble they started riding on a dark, stone path to the castles doors. All around them were fiend type monster statues and torches burning with blue fire. The grass and trees looked even a darker green, since moonlight didn't seem to reach here. After passing about twenty monsters who were chanting "Haou" and bowing, they reached the castle doors, which were even scarier up close with their gold designs of monsters on dark oak and marble gargoyles looking from the sides.

They entered the castle, after putting their cards back to their decks, and were greeted by some guards inside, well, it was mostly Haou who was greeted. Johan was mainly ignored. Haou led the blunette to the throne room, a big, dimly lit room that had a giant, ornamented throne in its middle. He sat on the throne, while Johan sat between his legs sliding slightly to put his head on the brunettes chest.

The reason he could do that even though he was normally embarrassed for having a boyfriend was because whatever Haou said was law here, their Haou could be in love with a plant and that would be normal. However, humans were all ridiculed by the duel monsters and Johan was a human... mostly anyway.

Guardian Baou who had just entered the room, looked at the blunette like he was a bug and bowed before Haou. Although he could very well see that the king enjoyed it, even his respect and fear of Haou, could not stop him from asking what a human was doing on the same throne as his revered Supreme King.

"My lord, may I ask what his highness might be doing with a human scum?" the monster had said the last two word with such a disgusted face that, you could see it, even with his head bowed.

As expected, the brunette didn't take his implication very well. The moment he had finished his sentence, there was a force comparable to a storm coming from the throne. The king only opened his mouth to speak, and the force was doubled, the death duelist could hardly stand still without running away,

**"Guardian Baou!"** Haou roared, **"Who do you think you are calling 'human scum'? The person that is in front of you is the dimensional herald, who is responsible of peace between the dimensions. His position is so much higher than yours that he could behead you with just one word." **

"I-I'm very s-sorry!'' Baou could only stutter under the great pressure that was his king. "I d-did not know..."

**"You are dismissed." **Haou said with a hand gesture, **"I will not tolerate anymore nonsense."**

"Y-yes! A-as you wish Haou-sama!" the monster got out of the throne room in a very fast pace. In a few seconds the doors were closed and it was quiet. Johan looked up to his lovers face,

"You didn't have to scare him like that. He'll think I'm a hero or something."

**"If I didn't they would be targeting you, the moment I left you alone. I don't need my useful underlings dying in duels. And it's not like we are hiding who you are. They may very well gossip, when this gets out they will at least treat you with some respect."** Haou answered.

Johan sighed and once again rested his head on the brunettes chest. He had long since given up trying to fight Haous logic. Then he felt a hand go through his teal colored hair. Although it was near impossible that Haou would do something like that, it felt good, so he didn't object. He relaxed a little in his position, the brunette didn't miss this and rested his chin on his lovers head. Johan could feel him opening his mouth to speak.

"Haous logic is really strange, isn't it Johan? What he worries about is his underlings." Johan gasped,

"Judai!" he shouted, when he heard that the voice he had expected to be dark and intimidating sounded playful and light,"When did you change?"

Haou was just another Judai that would react coldly and logically to situations, Judai had decided that he just couldn't rule two dimensions alone and changed his other personality to another person that was inside himself. Johan knew that even though their thoughts were different their feelings were the same. But, he still couldn't stop gasping every time they so easily changed.

"I changed back when I felt like petting your hair." Judai shrugged, like what he said was completely normal.

"Oh, I see." apparently it was normal. Judai continued petting the mass of teal hair and Johan sat there thinking without really focusing on anything.

...

Johan and Judai-who-was-Haou-right-now were eating the dinner they were served by the maids. The dining hall was, very dining hall like. You know, the red carpet, the diamond chandelier, the long wood table that was served with so much food it could be called a buffet. As they were the only people in the hall except the three maids that were standing next to the door, heads bowed, waiting for orders, it was a very silent dinner. And to Johans surprise the food wasn't weird animals he had never seen before, instead it was curry steak, potato soup and carrot cake, all of them very delicious. More like, it was extremely delicious.

Haou must have thought the same too since he called the maids and asked which chef had cooked the dinner today. The maid answered,

"Yes. The chef who made his lordships and his guests dinner tonight was Roo-sama." (A/N: Curry Fiend Roo) the maid bowed and waited for orders.

**"My compliments to the chef." **Haou said, meaning the chef would get promoted tonight, it was also a dismissal, Johan remembered from history lessons. But the maid didn't move, from what the blunette could see of her face, saying that she was shocked would be an understatement. 'Maybe I didn't compliment enough before.' Haou allowed.

"H-hai! Right away, Haou-sama." the maid who had just managed to overcome her shock, enough to talk, stuttered. She scrambled out of the room to find the chef. Johan started laughing at this funny sight after the other maids also got out to allow them to eat in peace.

"Hahahahahaha! Wow, who would have known she would be so surprised! You really never complimented before did you? Hahahaha!" Haou frowned at this, he just hadn't thought of complimenting before, so the blunette decided to change the subject, "So what was it that you had to do?"

**"I heard reports of a revolt. I don't really know what they actually want but their moves are strange, instead of trying to overthrow me, they are focusing on getting people to their side. I wonder why."** Haou explained. He looked so thoughtful that Johan actually debated staying silent, so as to not disturb him.

"They could be planning on changing into democracy?" the blunette suggested. However, Haou shook his head.

**"From whatever small information I have on them, I can deduce that they are not giving ordinary villagers any rights to speak, it seems more like the revolt is being controlled by one figure that's at the top."**

"I see. Than we'll have to wait and see." Johan said, eating the last piece of cake that was left on his plate. It was nearing sleeping time and he was in a pretty good mood, it had been a week since he had last slept with his boyfriend and they could spend all this time together. Here, they didn't even worry about being spotted, no one could say anything to Haou anyway.

Haous bedroom was, well, giant. Johan didn't know what size the four column bed was but they could very easily fit four of him. There was also a medieval style wardrobe and a desk filled with books and paper.

Haou, changed back to Judai the moment they entered the room. He was now taking his armor and jacket off, leaving only a black, sleeveless, long neck shirt and dark grey, long pants on him. He noticed that Johan was staring at him,

"Huh? Don't you have something to sleep in, Johan?"

"Eh?! You're right, I don't! Ugh... Do you think that there is somewhere around that I can buy some clothes from?"

"I don't think you'll need that." Johan looked ready to object but Judai acted faster raising his hands to move the shadows around, which wasn't so hard because the room was already pretty dim. The blunette looked around himself in awe as the shadows gathered around him, creating a light grey, short sleeve, v-neck blouse and knee-length, black pants.

"Wow!" He said looking at the brunette who was now grinning proudly. Judai inspected the clothes shadows had formed,

"Might as well say that the shadows have a pretty good taste. I wonder how they decide these things? Hmm... Maybe they steal designs from somewhere..."

...

Momoe sneezed, 'Maybe I'm catching a cold from following Fubuki-sama in the rain.' she thought, as she drew the designs she liked making since her childhood. 'A bit too plain...' she decided and threw her new cloth designs, to the bin.

...

After Judai had blown the candle, the moonlight reached the two boys through the thin, red curtains and it was a sight to see; the blunette, who looked angelic under the pale light with his smooth, teal-blue hair and pale skin, was hugging the brunette, who looked more like a fairy then an angel; his chestnut hair had what looked like gold strands hidden inside, which could only be seen under the light and his deep brown eyes shined with power and beauty.

Johan snuggled deeper into Judais chest and the brunette answered by pulling him closer with the hand that was holding his waist. They were in such a posture that they could fit in a single person bed, their legs tangled and arms hugging each other, one could easily say that they were wasting the huge bed. But, since they would eventually get into that position in their sleep, they didn't try sleeping apart. Judai put his free hand on Johans hair and pulled him even closer, both of them fell asleep after awhile.

...

**So, what do you think? Was it short? Was it long? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it great? Why am I even asking these while you can think for yourselfs? Review? Please?**

**Okay, now as it said this is my very first fanfic and I don't really now about anything. So tell me what I should do. Also, has anyone guessed who the bad guys will be? I'm pretty bad (more like awful) at foreshadowing, probably everyone knows. I told you, lots of fluff. Promise next chapter will have some action.**

**Please review, if you can't, at least follow ad fav. I need to know how good it is. Thank you all for reading. ^=^**


End file.
